<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>edges by CateAdams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314233">edges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateAdams/pseuds/CateAdams'>CateAdams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetry, T'hy'la</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateAdams/pseuds/CateAdams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about each side of t'hy'la.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>edges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861200">The Greatest of These</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateAdams/pseuds/CateAdams">CateAdams</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">edges</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I invoke my shadow, my other self.</p>
<p>Colors unfamiliar yet shapes in sharp relief.</p>
<p>Falling together, two must balance on a single line, its edges blurred.</p>
<p>Either side flawed, neither part sure.</p>
<p>For if night had not day, shrouded and lost be places unseen.</p>
<p>If day had not night, too brightly burn, and nothing to dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We are the faces that are seen and the ghosts that are hidden.</p>
<p>All, our definition of ourselves.</p>
<p>And nothing, as time stalks its daunting path.</p>
<p>Either side full, neither part complete.</p>
<p>If our world knew not pain, how fleeting and simple be our lot.</p>
<p>Yet if pain fled our world, I would have known you not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>